


the nights we spend alone

by ushijimathefarmerboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms, argument, gender neutral y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushijimathefarmerboy/pseuds/ushijimathefarmerboy
Summary: after getting into an argument with bokuto, you decide to spend the night in different rooms.the only problem is, there’s a storm.and bokuto hates thunderstorms.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	the nights we spend alone

**Author's Note:**

> hi :D  
> someone requested this on tiktok so i decided to write about it  
> i wrote this hella late at night so there’s probably gonna be some stuff that doesn’t make sense but enjoy anyway <3

You turn over in your bed before pulling the blanket up higher, trying to find some sort of warmth. The soft tapping of a branch against the window, along with your breathing, were the only sounds filling the room. On nights like these it would’ve (and should’ve) been easy to fall asleep. Obviously that wasn’t the case tonight.  
Sleeping in the next room over was Bokuto, your boyfriend, who was actually supposed to be sleeping with you right now. If he hadn’t been such a douche earlier of course.  
It also would’ve been very easy to just get up, go ask for him to come sleep with you, and then just go back to sleep, but you liked to hold grudges. You in no way, shape, or form, were going to apologize first. He started the argument, he should finish it. It made perfect sense to you. However Bokuto was probably also holding the same grudge, and having the same logic, and thinking exactly what you were thinking right this very moment.  
You turn over again, this time laying on your left side facing the wall. The wall was dull, painted white with a few small patches chipping in the corners of it. Shitty apartments had shitty walls and that’s just how it was.  
You let out a sigh, it was hard to stay warm without a large pair of bear arms wrapped around you all night. You had practically become dependent on those specific pair of arms to fall asleep. There was no doubt about it. It had been almost a year since the last time you weren’t cuddling with him at some point during the night. He had always found a way to come and comfort you during the nights.  
You flip over again, now on your right side and facing the annoying alarm clock with bright green numbers reading 12:37.  
Honestly, you don’t even know why the argument started. If you could remember correctly, it was a snarky remark you made about Kuroo which the owlish boy somehow took the wrong way and got mad. Eventually the argument got into more personal things, such as your schooling and his volleyball and your panic attacks and-  
A large crack of thunder rattles the window, making you slightly jump.  
Well the point is that it turned into a full fledged argument and now Bokuto was sleeping in the other room. completely alone. in darkness.  
“I think we get it y/n, he’s alone.” you say to yourself aloud.  
Another crack of thunder and a blade of flashing light from the window. This time you could practically feel the entire apartment complex shake. It was gonna be a rough night. Storms like this didn’t happen often, but when they did it wasn’t very fun. It was constant wind, pouring rain, and lighting accompanied by its best friend thunder. The last time a storm like this happened you and bokuto sat in bed and watched movie after movie on his laptop. It makes you giggle remembering how he clung onto you after each thunder clap.  
That’s when it hits you. It was almost like a wet fish slapping you across the face and telling you, “Oi dumbass! You’re boyfriend is terrified of storms.”  
You mutter a string of curses under your breath. No matter how much you wanted to get over your grudge and go see Bokuto, you couldn’t make yourself do it. He hasn’t apologized and you couldn’t let him get what he wanted unless he did. He was probably trembling in the other room right now, which sent a pang of guilt through your heart.  
The thing you were best at was making sure Bokuto was okay. You always cheered him up, you and Akaashi were the only ones who really could. You knew exactly what he liked and what he didn’t, and you knew how to combat everything thrown at you.  
You flip over again, to face the disgustingly boring wall. Maybe you should put posters or a tapestry on that wall. It looked ugly being so plain.  
Then rain started patting against the window. Slowly and softly at first, but only taking a few minutes to start slamming against the window in an incoherent rhythm of beats. It was like the glass and the water were at war with each other just for being in the way of what they wanted.  
A soft creak was heard by the door to the bedroom, followed by a few footsteps who were obviously pacing. A nervous (and slightly worried) Bokuto stood on the other side of the door. He was probably contemplating whether he should knock or just forget it and apologize tomorrow. After all, you were scary when you were mad.  
Finally, after a few seconds, three soft knocks were placed on the door followed by a “y/n-san?”.  
“What do you want.” you spat dryly, coming off more mean than probably intended.  
“Can I please come in?”  
You sigh again and sit up in bed, glaring at the door like it was the pieces of woods fault and everything was to blame on it.  
“Sure.” you respond, your voice hallow.  
The door slowly swings open and Bokuto steps into the room, with a small sniffle and a blanket draped around his shoulders.  
“Y/n-san I’m really sorry.” he starts before sniffling and wiping his face, “I didn’t mean to make you mad, I shouldn’t have said that about your schoolwork.”  
A melting sensation was already taking over your heart. He was adorable, and in all honesty he probably didn’t even realize he was being offensive until after he said it. But no, you weren’t gonna give in that easy.  
You stare at him blankly and he shifts his weight from foot to foot.  
“I’m really scared of the storm a-and I don’t wanna be alone. Please forgive m-me.” he whimpers and another flash of lightning fills the room. You catch of a glimpse of his face and the fear laced into it. His bi-colored hair is falling into his face, slightly covering his eyes. Bokuto jumps at the loud boom that follows.  
“Y/n-san pl-“  
You hold out your arms to him and give him what he likes to call “grabby hands”. A look of euphoria flickers across his face and he basically lurches forward into your arms with another whimper. He wraps his arms around your waist and tightly holds on. The boy buries his head into your neck and you could feel cold drops on your collarbone.  
Your arms gently snake around his neck and you pull him closer. One hand finding its way into his hair and pulling at the knots.  
His breathing eventually slows and the only movements he makes are jerky ones when a roll of thunder fills the air.  
“It’s okay Kou. I’m right here.” You softly whisper and rest your head on his.  
A soft tingling feeling was felt on your neck as delicate kisses were being placed here and there. It was his own way of thanking you, which you greatly appreciated.  
Pulling him down onto the bed, you kiss the top of his head as he flops on top of you. Still clinging onto you for dear life, Bokuto apologizes over and over again, to the point you have to tell him to shut up.  
“But I am really sorry y/n!” he pleads.  
“I know Kou.” you reply with a light laugh. The both of you are silent for a few minutes, just listening to the sound of rain strumming against the building. You close your eyes and hum with content.  
“I love you...” Bokuto says, breaking the silence. You smile.  
“I love you too Koutarou.”  
“Goodnight y/n.”  
You hum again in response before falling asleep with Bokuto sleeping soundly on your chest.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m really sorry if this sucks but take it anyway cus i need to practice writing more. thanks for reading •3•


End file.
